The struggles in our society
by Audreytardis
Summary: Everyday, is like a new struggle, trying to cope with harsh reality. I'm that type of person, who only dreams of love. Not that omg I'm in love with him love. I dream about true love.
1. Chapter 1

Junior-high, ugh I hate that word. Everyday, is like a new struggle, trying to cope with harsh reality. I hate reality, so I spend most of my time with my nose in a book, taking me to fantasy worlds and lands. Today is the first day, and so far it sucks. I sit in my desk, at school, tapping my foot to the sound of the ticking clock on the wall. It's the first day of being a fucking eight grader, and so far, I am so done. It's felt like hours waiting for school to end, staring at the clock. The bell rings and I eagerly jump out of my seat, as the teacher dismisses us. I gather my bag and pile of books and head to the door. I start walking toward the door of the classrooms, when somebody trips me. I almost fall but catch myself. But all my books fall in front of a boy walking past. I hear the giggle of the girls behind me and instantly know that they tripped me. I turn around and say "At least I am not a stuck up, plastic, bitch." The head of the group Annie, shrugs and walks out the door with her bitchy posy following her. "You okay?" Asks the boy who has the books in front of him. I forgot he was there. "Okay, thanks." I say as I drop to the floor and start to pick up the books. "I'm Eric Matthews by the way." He say as he holds out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Audrey Tyler. I say as I take his hand to shake it, but he holds it a little too long, and I pull away awkwardly. He has straight brown hair that is gelled back, and hazel eyes. He is tall and has broad shoulders. I find it cute the way he smiles, and giddy personality. He also has that mischievous smile that spreads across his whole face when he grins. We walk out the door of the school, and as I walk away, he grabs my shoulder. I flinch, and turn around. He stretches out his hand and hands me a slip of paper. "Just in case." He says and he runs down the street, and disappears. I unfold the piece of paper, and it says: If you want to talk more, 141-577-8906 I smile to myself, and put slip of paper in my pocket, and start walking home. When I get to my house, I take out my key, and fiddle with the lock to open it. I get inside, and go upstairs to my bedroom. I pull my phone out of my pocket and start to text him "Fine then." I say as I text him. Hai - Audrey He immediately text back, as if he was waiting for me. Hey - Eric Sooo, what you do like to do? - Audrey Pretty girls, like you, jk- Eric Umm, I like everything disney-Eric Omg, me too! I responded smiling at his last comment. Who is the most attractive disney character?-Eric Hmmmm... Peter Pan. I texted back. I had a Peter Pan fetish since about 4th grade. If there was a boy who looked like Peter Pan, I would immediately kiss, and fall in love with him." I texted back giggling. I look like Peter Pan. -Eric Well, you have brown hair and hazel eyes..I suggested Would you kiss, and fall in love with me then?- Eric I hardly even know you! I texted back sheepishly. We'll you didn't say no, so maybe I have a chance...-Eric I gotta go, bye- Eric texted Bye - I texted back blushing. I couldn't believe I was talking to a boy, who was attractive, and who payed attention to me. I mean, he is cute, and has a fit body, and his eyes change from green to blue to brown every second. Oh no, I think I like him. It feels weird talking to a boy, I mean. It's like he's a fictional character that is easy to fall in love with, but he isn't fictional. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, it was about 6:30. I got up from bed and went to my closet, to pick out an outfit. I took out my favorite light blue dress, that was knee length, and with short sleeves and put it on. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and felt happy. I was imagining myself as Wendy from "Peter Pan." I put on a blue bow on my hair, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door. That day at school, I actually got to hang out with Eric. It was lunchtime, and I was sitting in the cafeteria all alone at a table, eating an apple. "Can I sit with you?" Eric asked as he looked at me smiling. He had on a green polo, with brown skinny jeans. As usual, he had his hair gelled back and his mischievous grin upon his face. I couldn't adit it then and there, but his smile was so sexy. I hesitated, and brushed my bangs out of my face, and said "Sure, if you want to." He swung his legs over the bench, and sat close to me, but not too closely, so that we kept our distance. "So, what's your favorite disney movie?" He asked taking a bite of his sandwich. "Ummmm." I mumbled as I thought. "Peter Pan, I guess" "I knew it!" He said, as he pointed at me. "Wha.." I tried to say as he interrupted me. He stood up from the table, and taking a green beanie with a red feather attached to it, out of his pocket, and placed it on his head. "I thought, I'd dress up as Peter Pan, for you!" "Eric." I said amazed. I felt happy that he actually took the time to do that for me. He smiled, and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Off the neverland!" He shouted as we ran together outside. We ran outside into the playground, and sat next to each other on the swings. "Eric, why?" I asked turning to him, while on the swing. "I just wanted to impress you." He said smiling. "This is adorable." I said as I jumped out of my swing, and ran into the forest of cherry blossoms I climbed one of my favorite trees, that was thick, and had petals flowing down as of it were snowing. I climbed to the top, and he was behind me. I realized that I had on a dress, and was above him, and felt self conscious. I climbed and sat on one of the thickest branches, and he followed. "I didn't know it would happen." Eric said shaking his head. "What?" I asked pushing his shoulder. "You. You're dressed up like Wendy!" I looked down at my clothes, and we both laughed in unison. "This isn't real." I said playing with the edges of my blue dress. "What isn't real?" He said putting his hand in my shoulder. "You!" I said turning away. " I'm pretty sure I'm real." He said pinching himself. "No, it's not that." I said putting my head down. "I mean, you're a real boy, who is talking, and thinking about me." I turned towards him. "You are actually paying attention to me. Eric scooted closer as a pinkish blush settled on his nose and checks making him look so adorable. And you're tall, smart, cute, and..- before I could say another word, his soft lips crashed on mine. His lips were so soft, plump, and fragile against my own. He placed his hand on the back of my neck. I heard the sound if the lunch bell, and I broke the kiss. "We should go." I said as I put a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He nodded, and jumped down from the tree. I gasped, because the tree was thirty feet high. I started to climb down, taking each branch at a time. I grabbed for another branch, but missed, my leg got caught, but when I pulled it out, I lost my balance and fell. My whole life flashed through my eyes, as I thought of dying. I screamed, but as I was about to hit the cement, Carter caught me in his arms. "You saved me!" I said as I kissed him. "I started to freak." He stumbled. "I thought you were going to die." "Oh Peter!" I said doing my best British accent impression. He laughed and tried to set me down,so I could stand. I tried to stand up straight, but my knees gave way and Carter caught me. "Weak ankles." I said as tried to walk (limp) with him. We walked for about thirty feet, and my legs burned, and my knees gave way. Eric pulled me up, and shook his head. "Oh for god's sake, I'll just carry you." He put one arm around my waist, and put the other under my legs, and picked me up. He was a foot taller than me, so he had no problem. He carried my all the way to the nurses office. From when we first got in, to when we came out (for about two hours) , he stayed sitting next to me for the whole time. I found that very sweet, and thanked him. As we walked out, he laced his fingers with mine. I blushed, and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. 


End file.
